Going Under
by Potato Fairy
Summary: "Emrys spoke in a deadly quiet voice, the dark blue cloak whipping around his shoulders. 'You've sealed your fate, Arthur Pendragon. We could have built the greatest kingdom ever to be, could have united Albion in peace. You could have accepted me. But you didn't. You've sealed your own fate.'" A songfic to Going Under by Evanescence, Dark!Merlin but no character death. Fluffy end.


**Title: Going Under**

**Warnings: Some Dark!Merlin, but no character death, I promise. It also gets **_**really**_** fluffy **_**really**_** fast. No spoilers really. Also this is not meant to be slash, just lots of bromance. :)**

**Characters & Pairings: Merlin, Arthur**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or the song Going Under by Evanescence.**

**AN: Sooo, I actually wrote this a loooong time ago, and just realized I like it a lot better than I thought. This is a songfic to Going Under by Evanescence, and has some Dark!Merlin but I swear no one's going to die. And I apologize for the ending. It's just…so…fluffy…I can't…**

_"I'm here, I'm here, I'm not leaving you. I'm NOT leaving you!"_

_- Dean Winchester, Supernatural_

Emrys raised his arms, the wind roaring deafeningly as his eyes blazed an even brighter gold.

Watching in grim satisfaction as the king, the man who used to be his _friend_, cowered at his feet.

"Merlin, _please_!"

Emrys spoke in a deadly quiet voice, the dark blue cloak whipping around his shoulders. "You've sealed your fate, Arthur Pendragon. We could have built the greatest kingdom ever to be, could have united Albion in peace. You could have accepted me. But you didn't. _You've sealed your own fate_."

_*Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me!  
(Going under)*  
_  
"You lied to me!"

Arthur flinched as Emrys's golden eyes glinted dangerously.

"Lied to you? _LIED TO YOU?_ We'd both be _dead_ now if I hadn't lied to you! Do you _realize_ what I've done for you? I've saved your life more times than I can count! I've saved your father, I've saved this _kingdom! _And how do you repay me? _HAVING ME BURNED!?_"

_*Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once!  
Not tormented daily defeated by you,  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom!*_

"I've seen that magic is evil," Arthur said. "Both of my parents are dead because of magic. Magic users have tried to kill me more times than I can count. I've almost lost my kingdom because of magic!"

Emrys advanced slowly, burning holes in Arthur's soul with blazing eyes.

_*I'm dying again...  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under!*_

"You'd have innocent people killed for the way they were born?" Emrys said coldly.  
"Do you think I chose this? I was _born_this way!"

Shock and confusion flitted across the king's face.

"What...why didn't you tell me that?"

_*Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies...  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head...  
So I can't trust myself anymore!*_

Emrys shook his head scornfully. "You never gave me the chance!"

Excalibur flew into his outstretched hand.

"But it's too late for that now."

He glowered at Arthur and raised the sword.

_*I'm dying again...  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm...  
So go on and scream,  
Scream at me!  
I'm so far away...*  
_  
"Merlin, wait! _Please_, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Don't I? Did you know what you were doing when you sentenced me to death? When you had me hunted for _months_ after I escaped? _DID YOU?_"

His voice grew soft again.

"Merlin is gone, Pendragon. There is only Emrys now."

He swung the sword.

_*I won't be broken again!  
I've got to breathe! I can't keep going under!*_

"Merlin, I'm _sorry_!"

The sword stopped, inches from the Arthur's neck as the king choked down hot tears.

"Merlin, you're the only friend I've ever had and...I made a terrible mistake. I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly.

_*I'm dying again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through!*  
_  
Emrys stared with shocked eyes suddenly bright with tears. Then the golden irises faded back to deep blue and he crumpled to the floor, the sword clattering against the stones.

"Merlin!" Arthur hesitated briefly, then reached out gripped the warlock's shoulder.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he gasped. "Arthur? Ar… I'm...s-orry..." he sobbed.

Arthur sighed in relief and helped his friend sit up against the wall.

"Are you okay? I thought I'd lost you."

Merlin nodded and broke down again, sobbing into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back gently. "It's okay, Merlin. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. It's okay."

Merlin nodded. "I...I'm sorry I...t-tried to..."

Arthur hugged him tighter. "I _forgive_you. I deserved it."

Merlin laughed, more than a little hysterically.

"This has gone on far too long, Merlin. I'm lifting the laws against magic."

Merlin pulled his face out of Arthur's shirt and gave him a watery grin.

"R-really?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Really, idiot."

Merlin buried his face in Arthur's shoulder again and gave a muffled reply.

"Thank you, Prat."

_*I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under!*  
_  
"Merlin," Arthur mused, "How would you like to be Court Sorcerer?"

Merlin smiled and shook his head incredulously. "I'd be honored, sire."

Arthur ruffled his raven hair. "Good. Then you're fired."

Merlin shook his head. "Wow. Even when you're promoting me, you're _still _a prat."

"Idiot," Arthur snorted.


End file.
